


A Mother's Biggest Regret

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: At Dead Of Night (Video Game)
Genre: And When She Prevented Him From Committing Suicide, Annoyed Harvey, Co-Parenting, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Dead Amy Bell, Dead Dr. Bose, Disappointed Rose Hall, Disappointment, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Evil Hugo Hall, Evil Plans, Explanations, Father-Son Relationship, For Once She's Being A Good Mother, Gen, Hand Spanking, Harvey Is Still Alive, Help, I suppose, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Violence, Including The Time She Stood Up For Him And Killed Off Hugo Hall, Jimmy Hall Redemption, Mentioned Hugo Hall, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, No Redemption For Hugo Hall, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Other Times She's Been In Denial, Over the Knee, Possession, Regret, Rose Hall Redemption, Rose Understands Jimmy's Pain, Some Swearing, Spanking, Teenage Jimmy Hall, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: What if Rose Hall actually stood up to her son's brutal behavior? What if she was actually brave enough to correct him when he needed it? Harvey would most likely help her stand up to her son if he is able to recognize how serious she is about taking said action. This happens after Harvey gets electrocuted by one of Jimmy's pranks and gets sent to the hospital.
Relationships: Harvey & Rose Hall, Jimmy Hall & Rose Hall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Mother's Biggest Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There will be spanking in this.

'Jimmy has gone too far this time.' Rose's heart felt like it was being squeezed to death. 'I have to do something about his insolence. It cannot go on any longer. What if he ends up getting thrown to jail?'

Rose knew she was beyond flawed with her constant stupid mistakes she had made over the past decade and a little more. No one ever wants to admit that their choices towards their children and the way they raise them are ever wrong. It pained her to have to realize that such a fact was really true. She knew Jimmy deserved better. Her heart wouldn't stop hammering as she paced back and forth in a hallway on the 2nd floor. What was she to do with the foolish teenager now? He was almost 15. There was no way she would be capable of turning him around for good. She believed she was too late. If she was not able to punish him, then how else could he be?

She ceased her desperate pacing. Her index raised in the air as she gasped. Rose knew exactly who to go to. She would've went to Dr. Bose for help, but he already was gone because of Jimmy's antics. She would go to Harvey! She knew that the poor owner of the Hotel was at a hospital curing himself from that horrid burn of electricity across his arm and leg, but she realized that she had no other choice or plan to go by. He was the only one who cared to stand up to Jimmy and his tricks. She remembered that one time he destroyed Jimmy's games and TV out of revenge. Unlike everyone else who'd met Jimmy, Harvey was the only one who seemed to stand out to Rose. He was caring and responsible enough to take a stand against the ruthless teenager. He also was the only one to understand that Jimmy is never fully there when he begins to do horrid stuff to those who fall victim to it.

Harvey was Rose's last resort.

*****

Rose strode through the hospital in deep thought. She kept on thinking that maybe her plan on wanting help from Harvey on how to take care of her son would be a huge mistake. But then, she remembered how everyone was treated by her screwed up son. Amy Bell. Her death was an accidental, tragic one, for sure. Jimmy was only a child around her age then. Rose sighed and she closed her eyes tight as she stopped walking in the hospital. She laid her hand against the wall as the other one massaged her face. It was like trying to squeeze the stress and pain out of her. Soon, she was able to calm down as the helpless mother continued to proceed to Harvey's hospital room. If Jimmy wasn't possessed by Hugo, his own father, then he could've very well been great friends with Amy. That thought hurt her more than anything. Instead, he was possessed to give the girl a whiskey bottle, thinking it was medicine that his father was forcing him to give to the innocent girl. Of course, it didn't end well for her whatsoever.

_If only she consoled the hurt girl..._

Dr. Bose. He was an interesting man. A weird personality. Nonetheless, he had great care for his patients all the time. She wasn't so sure if he may had felt the same about Jimmy. After all, Jimmy was 10 years old and giving the poor old man glass sandwiches. Many other tricks after that too. Jimmy was still too innocent to kill anyone. The Dr. knew that. He thought Jimmy had a double personality. So, he thought medicine with a syringe would be a great plan. What he didn't realize was that syringes were one of Jimmy's worst fears. Jimmy took that as a threat and started doing more dangerous things to the conflicted doctor. Way worse than glass sandwiches. Broken by constant accusations thrown at him by the sociopathic boy and police coming to find him, he had committed suicide. Rose was horrified when she found his body. That's when she kind of knew that she was being lied to by her own son. She still wanted to deny it either way when the problem was being confronted to her by someone else.

_If only she had listened to the doctor..._

Now Harvey. She knew from that point on that Jimmy was to not be trusted any longer. But, the way Harvey was beginning to treat Jimmy in the beginning made something foreign snap inside of her plagued mind. She defended her son. She outright attacked Harvey verbally. Harvey looked at her like she was a maniac. He was right for feeling that way. After all, Jimmy was the cause of all of his suffering. All Harvey wanted to do was stay at a hotel for a little while. It became more than that. He had been at the Hotel for 5 years. He was originally supposed to be there for 2 months at most. Instead, Rose needed him to be there with her. She forced him to be a manager so her son wouldn't be capable of finding his dad's dead body. Harvey thought of her as completely bonkers. She would be able to keep watch over Jimmy at all costs. After all, he was a teenager at that point. Everyone had to be extra diligent around him. Now, Harvey laid in a hospital with injuries only because Rose wasn't willing to listen to anything negative about her son's problems.

_If only she threw her feelings aside for once..._

Rose almost bumped into a closed door. It ended up being Harvey's room. She hesitated, then knocked on the door with a profound purpose for her son's needs. She knew this time her plan would work, even if she will regret it at some point. She heard Harvey grunt in reply. The stiff mother opened the door and closed it as she entered inside.

Harvey was slightly shocked, but didn't move an inch in his gurney. "Rose? What the hell are you doing here?" She flinched at how he reacted towards her.

"I am here with a purpose, Harvey." Rose tried to remain confident. She succeeded so far. "I want to know how I can fix all of this."

"Fix all of what?" Harvey snapped. "It's already too late. Your kid is almost 15. He believes you don't care about him or anything he does."

"He thinks I don't care about h-him?" Rose's bottom lip trembled.

" _Yes._ " Harvey said slowly like he was talking to a toddler. "With you neglecting him and his actions, yes."

Rose remained silent in thought.

"Everyday is like your first day parenting your child. I swear." Harvey raised his hands up as if he was already giving up. He pretty much did.

"I know, I know." Rose sighed. Her eyes were wet, but nothing dripped out. She crossed her arms tight across her chest.

"Does he know you're here?" Harvey asked.

"No." Rose confirmed. "He's taking a nap. I checked."

"He could be pretending." Harvey warned.

"All I'm hoping for is that he doesn't escape. That's all I care about." Rose admitted.

"That's all you really do care about." Harvey growled. "Him and only him. Maybe even yourself. No one else is ever on your mind."

"I care for Amy Bell!" Rose snapped. "I care for Dr. Bose too!"

"You only care for them now because they're dead. You do and you know it, you sick fuck." Harvey spat, pointing at her accusingly.

Rose finally began to cry. She had to. She was being accused of having lack of empathy for others. There was no way she could believe that, even if it seemed like she had that problem.

Harvey rolled his eyes. "You cannot fool me this time, Rose." He pursed his lips together as he shot her a grim expression. "I know your son is possessed by his evil father and all that, but you're contributing to his nasty ways. You are complicit. You have allowed your son to get away with everything, except for suicide, for so long. I even wonder if you have an ounce of grey matter left deep in that hollow head of yours."

"H-Harvey, please. H-Hear me out. I have figured out a solution." Rose attempted to contain her emotions as she tried to get the stubborn man to listen. For sure, the pain in his leg and arm weren't helping matters in the slightest.

"For what, woman? Speak!" Harvey snapped. "Stop wasting my time with your sob stories and just get to the point."

"THEN LET ME!" They both remained silent in shock at her outburst. They also made sure to hear for footsteps just in case any doctors or nurses were coming around to check out the commotion. Luckily, it was dead silent.

They both sighed with relief, but stress at the same time. "Okay. Tell me. I'm listening." Harvey wasn't fully looking towards her direction, though. He was facing the wall and completely laid down. "It's not like I got much of a choice, do I?" Harvey laughed. It was a cruel one.

"I want you to help me."

Harvey sat up. She had his full attention now. "Help you how?"

"I want to know... what fitting punishment I should give to my son for what he'd done to you." Rose answered.

Harvey's eyes widened. "Really? You want my help for that?"

"Yes." Rose confirmed.

Harvey shook his head with disbelief. "Wow. The fact that you don't even know how to punish your own child really explains everything here, doesn't it?" She frowned at him. "Okay, okay. Fine. I'll help you, but only this one time. I hope you really think hard after this situation."

"I will." Rose promised.

"Alright." Harvey cleared his throat. "Either you send him to an asylum," Rose gasped at what he said. She was about to interject, but Harvey continued his suggestions. "or you give him his deserving spanking and call for a priest. Take your pick."

"Those choices are horrible!" Rose exclaimed. "They are indescribable!"

"So, would you rather neglect your son any more than you need to? Again?"

"I might as well!" She huffed and turned away from him to leave.

"Fine." Harvey shook his head and laid back down. He closed his eyes and attempted to fall back asleep. Rose was at the doorway, about to take a turn away from the room. But, one thought plagued her mind. She didn't want her son to get any worse than he had these past few years. He had done so much more damage after the Amy Bell incident. He'd only gotten worse.

Rose sighed, turned around and entered back into the room. Harvey opened his eyes. "Well? Which choice is it?"

"The second one." She didn't choose it because of the spanking. She chose it because of the choice of being able to be rid of Hugo Hall for good. Jimmy may get better if she went with the second option. She knew an asylum would be horrible for him. "I will spank him after the priest."

"What if something horrible happens to him after the priest? Could be a possibility." Harvey shrugged. "I suggest spank him before that so he knows what he's really done."

"Hm. Fine. Anyways, I thought you would've liked the asylum better." Rose grumbled sarcastically.

"It did for some worse days, but when I think about Jimmy as a whole, no. I wouldn't like him going there either. His empathy would regress while his sociopathy would progress into something monstrous. Hugo Hall would still have control over him. I care for Jimmy more than I ever will for you, so there's that."

Rose flinched at the last sentence.

"But if my plan works and you're able to do it correctly, then I may consider becoming your acquaintance, maybe even your friend. But for now, let's see what you're capable of." Harvey closed his eyes once more and began to fall asleep.

"Goodbye. A-And thank you, Harvey. I mean that from the bottom of my heart. I thought you wouldn't have cared."

"Of course I do." Harvey yawned. "Now go. I need my sleep."

Rose knew he didn't want to have to deal with her any longer than he needed to, so she left. She didn't feel angry or conflicted in the slightest.

She felt hopeful for once.

*****

Rose Hall was back in the Hotel. Her confidence was a lot bigger when she was at the hospital, but it started dwindling once she was close to making it to the Hotel. Now inside the Hotel, there was no sign of confidence whatsoever. Jimmy had to get what he deserved. She knew she should've done it earlier, but she was kind of afraid of becoming like Hugo if she did. Now, she doubted if that would ever happen. Like Harvey said, she had been way too soft on him for too long. It was time she put her foot down.

To make sure he paid what he'd done.

She moved towards her and Jimmy's apartment. She slowly opened the door and closed it once she was inside. She had their deadlock key and she locked the door so he wouldn't have a way to escape. She always planned ahead for the few times she had to deal with Jimmy. Now was no exception... except she was going to beat the crap out of him, she supposed.

She hid the key in her breast pocket. Jimmy wouldn't ever dare to search in there if he wanted to escape. It would be too awkward for him to do so.

Rose exhaled and sat on the edge of the bed. Jimmy's eyes fluttered as they opened. "Mom? Why are you waking me up so early?" He whined as he stretched his arms.

"Jimmy. It's noontime."

"... Oh." He looked at the bedside clock.

"I find it really hard to believe that you were supposedly sleeping the whole time. What did you do?"

"Nothing mom. I was sleeping." The 14-year-old rolled his eyes as he sat up.

"Uh-huh, okay." Rose's voice rolled with sarcasm.

"Seriously!"

"Yeah. Show me what you did."

Jimmy knew his mom wasn't going to stop the sudden questioning. So, he lazily stood up and picked up another stolen item taken from a new family who just moved into the Hotel.

"Jimmy!" Rose snapped. "Why are you so adamant on wanting to steal things?"

"Because there's not much else to do around here, mom!" He whined as he kicked the floor with annoyance.

"Jimmy." Rose frowned. "Stop that right now, young man. You're going to disrupt the neighbors."

"To hell with the neighbors! Fuck them!" Jimmy snapped. He kicked the rug harder.

'Maybe Harvey's right.' Rose thought to herself sadly. 'I've let this go on for way too long. It's time for me to put my foot down. It may be too late, but it's better than nothing. Better late than never.' "Jimmy." She seized his wrist. "It's time for you to finally learn your lesson. You're going to receive a spanking, Jimmy."

Out of nowhere, the teenager squeaked with panic as he pulled her hand towards him and he bit her wrist. Rose screamed as she let go of him and he scrambled straight for the door. He struggled with it as she stood up and looked at her wrist with wide eyes. There were visible, deep teeth marks on it, but he didn't bite down hard enough to draw out blood. She glanced grimly at her son with disappointment and determination as she proceeded towards him to seize him once more. He shouted out for help that his mom was trying to kill him, but no one was there to believe him that time. He just remembered that his mom filled that role. No one else.

Luckily, Hugo Hall was not in control of Jimmy at that moment, so she could finally teach her boy a lesson. She placed him facedown over her lap and popped her palm onto his wriggling behind.

"Ow, mom! What the fuck!?" Jimmy wiggled the hardest he could. More smacks rained down without mercy. "I'm too old for this!"

"Not at all, Jimmy. Not at all. Your actions have consequences, young man. It's about time you fess up." Rose continued on alternating between cheeks.

Jimmy thought clenching them would make it less tolerable, but he was wrong big time. He laid limp on her lap as he sobbed his eyes out.

"Why did you treat Amy Bell the way you did?"

"Why are we talking about heeer!?" Jimmy cried as he kicked the air. Rose had to keep her leg on his legs to stop him from possibly kicking her head.

"Because I want you to learn and care about right and wrong." Rose explained as she kept on spanking his reddening bottom. "She should've never been given that whiskey."

"I didn't know it was whiskey!" Jimmy told the truth for once. "I thought it was medicine!"

"Jimmy, you should've never even dug into people's random things to begin with." Rose chastised. Her spanks became harder as Jimmy sobbed even louder. "Amy Bell had to pay for your foolish mistake."

"I didn't want her deeead!" Jimmy cried.

"Now for Dr. Bose," Jimmy interrupted her, "Oh, I don't want to talk about him! He was an asshole!"

"Jimmy!" Rose shouted. "This is your final warning. No. More. Swearing. Do you understand?" She gave him a few harder smacks to drive the point across.

"Yeeeees!" Jimmy moaned as his mom was still spanking him.

"He was a great doctor. It was horrible that you lied about him in such a screwed up fashion. Why did you do that?"

"H-He was going to stick a syringe up my bum!" Jimmy lied.

"No he was not, Jimmy." Rose growled. "Stop lying to cover your hide because it will not be covered any longer."

"Fuck you! I hated him! You can't make me feel sorry for him!" Rose sighed and pulled his pants and boxers down in one go. Air hit his stinging bottom like a bunch of bees flew through him. She spanked him for the final time as she continued her speech. Nothing was going to stop her until she got her point across to her mess of a son. "There. Now that I got your full attention, you had ruined a man's life. You made him take his life on top of that because of your disgusting accusations."

Jimmy couldn't even argue with her anymore because his butt was getting blistered beyond belief. Only cries and blubbers were heard from his spit-dripping mouth. Tears and nose gold to add on top of that.

He didn't know a punishment could be so unbearable.

"Now, onto Harvey," Rose was beginning to finish her speech. She hadn't slowed down her spanking whatsoever except when she pulled his pants down. "did you know he deeply cares about you more than me?"

"W-What? Are you playing tricks on me, m-mom?" Jimmy stammered as his sobbing was nonstop as well as the spanking.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Rose grumbled sarcastically. Jimmy sniffed. "I am being serious. Do you think he'd ever lie to anyone about you? Do you see him being that type?"

"N-No." Jimmy admitted with a trembling lip.

"Exactly." Rose gave him 10 more swats. "I want you to think really hard about this. I hope you have come around to feel sorry about Dr. Bose and Amy Bell. Dr. Bose, especially.

Finally, the spanking ceased its role. She sat him up and gave him the biggest hug ever. He sobbed into her shoulder without shame. He didn't even care that his pants and boxers were still off. Rose seriously regretted not doing this sooner. If she waited any longer, she would've been too late.

"I love you, Jimmy. I want you to get better." Now it was Rose's turn to start sobbing.

"I love you too, m-mommy." Jimmy sniffed. "I really do."

"I will send a priest soon after this to get rid of your father for you. You've dealt with that bastard long enough. It's time for you to live the normal life you so well deserve."

They hugged for who knows how long. Jimmy smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time that didn't end up being a devious smile.

Jimmy and his mom finally felt as if everything was going the right direction.


End file.
